nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Biggest Freak
"Biggest Freak" is a song by Nicki Minaj with sampled vocals by Rick Ross and T-Pain. it is featured on the Spotify release of Sucka Free as the twenty third and final track. Lyrics Minaj: I got a fresh line up, (ay) a nigga tied up, 'bout to have this Nigga face on smash 'cause I gotta little bad bitch on stash In the back, got one wet tongue in my ass. Chorus: I'm the biggest freak that he seen thus far I'm the, I'm the biggest freak that he see thus far I'm the biggest freak that he seen thus far 'Cause it's just another day in the life gettin' my salad tossed. 1: I'm the biggest freak that he seen thus far (chyea) Got the fattest box, white tees no bra Call them other bitches for the hugs and the kisses (okay) When I come around it's goin' down like bitches (oh) Tell da dope boys come holla at my crew Deep throat 'em, make 'em say "yabadabadoo!" Rockin' tour knockers middle finga to the coppers Pussy poppin' on my popper ha ha ha ha you can't stop her. I'm the reason why these bitches tryna get cute. Only rap bitch pussy taste like fruit. Back to the thuggin', now we sippin' sizzurp Pour it down my ass let 'em drink it till he bizzurp. Sex game colder than a ice cold blizzard I'm about the color of the Geico lizard I'm the biggest freak that he seen thus far Nic-Nicki Lewinsky, pinky with the bar Hook: I got a fresh line up, a nigga tied up 'Bout to have this nigga face on smash 'Cause I gotta little bad bitch on stash In the back, got one wet tongue in my ass Chorus: I'm the biggest freak that he seen thus far I'm the-I'm the biggest freak that he see thus far I'm the biggest freak that he seen thus far Cause it's just another day in the life gettin' my salad tossed 2: Get tossed, tossed tossed t-tossed, tossed tossed t-tossed Tossed tossed t-tossed, get tossed, tossed tossed t-tossed Tossed tossed t-tossed, tossed tossed t-tossed. (My bad bitches that's tryna to get tossed, let's get it c'mon) Shawty straight diggin' me like I'm his main chick, I know you bitches On the sideline like ain't that a bitch, on my job lookin' for head knock 'Cause it's just another day in my life gettin' my salad tossed. Ross: I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far (Ross!) Got the biggest cars, Spanish broads, no bra Call that other lame for the walks in the parks I ain't come to play games, I just wanna play my part Tell ya girlfriend come talk with me, dog We straight Gs' then we came here to ball Bottle after bottle and I'm sure you'll count 'em all Then we off to that Chevy - (Fired up!) and takin' off Baby, slow it down cause you movin too fast Ass too fine to be movin' too fast (hol' up!) Back to the thuggin', now I'm sippin' sizzurp All my niggaz love it, baby that's my wizzerd Stack for the jeans, five bones for the shizzerts I don't smoke twenties, eight hundred for the izzerds I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far You can tell by the shones that's standin' by the car T-Pain I got a fresh line-up (yeah), a fresh outfit Bout to have the parkin' lot on smash Plus I got a Chevy wit a fo'-fifty-fo' in the hood That bitch got 125 on the dash (She like it gangsta 'cause...) (I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far) (I'm the, I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far) hey (I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far) 'Cause it's just another day in the life of the goddamn boss Outro: T-Pain: Ey-yea-yea-yea-yea-yeaaaaa-yea-YEA Ey-yea-yea-yea-yea-yeaaaaa-yea-YEA Eyyyy (YEAA) - uh-huh (Ha ha!) Yea-ea Haaaah, yea-yea-yea-yea-YEAA... Ross: I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far... I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far... I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far I'm the - I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far I'm the - I'm the biggest boss that you seen thus far Category:Songs Category:Leaked songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Bonus tracks Category:Sucka Free Category:2008